polskimappingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
POGKPP
POGKPP '- jeden z największych polskich mapperów. Fakty w skrócie Przed założeniem kanału zobaczył on film ''"Future of the World: 2766-3000" autorstwa '''Earth Crafter Maps co odrazu zachęciło go do zrobienia podobnego filmu. W pierwszy dzień założenia kanału wrzucił pierwszy film "III Wojna światowa animacja Fikcyjna, oparta na przepowiedniach i na podstawie komentarzy - odc 1 " obecnie tytuł jest zmieniony. Nazwa wynikała z tego że POGKPP nie wiedział o mappingu i myślał że jest jedynym mapperem więc nie miał się kim inspirować ani do kogo się odnieść, co skutkowało jego dziwnym mappingiem który był na mapie z flagami. W niecałe 6 dni od istnienia kanału wyprzedził I.K Mapping stając się największym mapperem w Polsce, sprowadził on do świata mappingu masę osób nie wiedzących co to mapping, i z pewnością przyczynił się do dużej popularyzacji Rewolucji Listopadowej która nadeszła zaraz po nagraniu jego pierwszego filmu. O video mappingu i mapach bez flag wiedział on już wcześniej z filmu "History of the World Every Year" autorstwa Ollie bye, lecz dopiero film Edosa o Alternatywnej Przyszłości Mappingu zmienił jego pomysły na tworzenie mappingu, lecz mimo tego dalej robił on mapy z flagami. Zmienił on nick POGKPP123 na "Ten gościu od Animacji" co kompletnie zniszczyło mu zasięgi i przyrost rzędu 2000 tysięcy subskrypcji tygodniowo spadł do zaledwie 50, kanał dalej rozwijał się, z odcinka na odcinek malała liczba widzów aż do jedynie 50, seria "III Wojna światowa animacja Fikcyjna - Trochę nie realistyczne - odc 1 " została zamknięta na odcinku o locie na Trapist 1. Był on pierwszym mapperem który dodał płynne animacje do mappingu (do dziś mapperzy typu IK nie umieją tego zrobić DDDD). Po zakończeniu powyższej serii kanał zamienił się w pustkę, którą oglądało bardzo mało osób, w między czasie trwania serii o III wojnie nagrał on film "Co jak by istniał kraj "Trój Morze" statystyki zarobki GFP " który dał mu żywotność na kanale. Po zakończeniu serii o III Wojnie światowej, zaczął on serię z video mappingu 5 marca 2017 pod tytułem "Historia Świata" gdzie była ukazywana prawdziwa historia z specyficznym stylem mappingu podobnym do III wojny. Po zakończeniu tej serii zaczął on kolejną serię videomapperską "Historia Kraju", Pierwszym państwem jakiego zrobił on historię była Kurlandia, jako pierwszy w internecie ukazał on na nim Kurlandzkie kolonię. Odbiegając od tematyki historycznej niedługo po Historii Kurlandii stworzył on mini serię "Zły Mapping" składała się ona z dwóch odcinków, lecz nie jest ona zamknięta do dziś i możliwe że doczeka się ona kontynuacji, mini seria ta odniosła olbrzymi sukces wsród mapperów, lecz nie trafiła ona do widowni nie mapperskiej tak jak seria "III Wojna", w między czasie wrócił on do nicku POGKPP ale bez cyfr "123". Niedługo po tym stworzył on remake starej serii III Wojna Światowa, na zasadach już bardziej mapperskich, starym widzą nie spodobała się zmiana stylu dlatego też po 3 filmach zakończył on tę serię. Wrócił on do serii historycznej i zrobił on dwa filmy, Historia Mongolii i Historia Polski, ta druga okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę i stała się bardzo szybko najbardziej popularnym filmem na kanale, ożywiła ona kompletnie martwy kanał bazujący na trzech starych filmach, następnie zrobił on następny film, w stylu Egdy lecz na tamten czas styl ten nie nosił żadnej nazwy, pogkpp był jedną z pierwszych osób u której styl ten się pojawił, było to na filmie "Historia Słowian Alpejskich" film ten nie odniósł dużego sukcesu lecz zdobył uznanie wsród mapperów za oryginalny pomysł i styl. Po tym filmie nagrał on jedno odcinkową serię o APE, z nową bardzo dokładną i detaliczną mapą, nie podobało mu się robienie alternatywny na siłę więc zszedł on po tym na filmy dotyczące tylko i wyłącznie historii, alternatywę uznawał on za coś bardzo prostego i nie wartego uwagi. Na 10 miesięcznice kanału zrobił on special pokazujący wzrost jego subskrypcji, 30 sierpnia 2017 roku zrobił on ostatni film nie związany z historią, "Jak by wyglądał mapping gdyby nie było programów graficznych ? " Odniósł on ponownie duże poszanowanie wśród mapperów za oryginalny pomysł lecz nie osiągał większych sukcesów. 3 Grudnia 2017 roku zrobił on pierwszy w Polsce mapperski film w 4K, jest on ustawiony na nie publiczny, nazywa się on "jakieś guwienowo w 4K" przedstawia on krótką animacje gdzie królestwo Polski jako kobieta przemieszcza się i w pewnym momencie skaczę. Następnym jego filmem była historia świata nad którą pracował bardzo długo, była ona też w 4K jak i następne filmy, w filmie "The History of the Ancient Europe Every Year" który był nakręcony po bardzo długiej przerwie zrezygnował on z technologii 4K z powodu dziwnych błędów jakie to sprawiało. Inspirowali się nim: Sixh, Norbi, Mleczny Sernik, Kosmiczny i wiele małych mapperów.